


Lost in Time

by NightLily97



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassin's Creed: Unity, Dead Kings DLC, Jacob being Jacob, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLily97/pseuds/NightLily97
Summary: Henry sent Jacob to get a few documents.How hard it is to deliver some documents?Apparently it's really hard when you're getting stuck in the 18th century in the middle of the French Revolution!As Jacob meet Henry's friend, a former brother and librarian - Dean Graham, to get the said documents, Jacob accidently interfere with Mr. Graham's research which send him back to the French Revolution.There Jacob will meet a certain French assassin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm letting my friend take over my account)
> 
> Welp, I hope this fanfic will turn out to be good. Because there's a serious lack of fanfics about those two.  
> Enjoying the reading!~

I can't believe I was sent to make a delivery.

_Jacob, I found out there are documents about the brotherhood in the London Library. The librarian is a good friend of mine and a fellow brother. He said I could look through the documents. I'd appreciate it a lot if you could get it for me since I can't leave the shop._

Why did I agree to do this favor for Greenie again? Oh right, he promised me a new pistol. But why couldn't he ask Evie? Like I have the time or nerves to go to this library.  
_'Let's get it over with.'_ I sighed deeply.

"Dean Graham I assume?" I asked as I walked inside the library, my footsteps were echoing on the wooden floor. A quite tall looking guy turned around to look at me. He looked at the beginning of his thirties with pale skin and a raven hair tied in a short ponytail.  
He smiled at me and closed the book he held in his hands.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Frye!" He said with a cheerish tone as he walked toward me. I simply nodded with a forced smile and shook his hand. I could hear the faded sound of a heavy rain outside of the building.

"The documents?" I decided to ask, I want to get it over with already.

"Of course! Please, follow me." He said with a smile and turned to walk away.  
I followed him upstairs, he was taking me to his office, I assumed.  
We stopped walking as we reached a door, Dean took a key out of his pocket and unlocked it, gesturing me to walk inside.  
I followed him inside the room, looking around me. I must admit, his office was bigger than I expected for a librarian. A fireplace and a few lanterns were lighting the room.

"This way please." He smiled and walked to a certain bookshelf, I watched as he pulled out a certain book, making the bookshelf to open and reveal a separated room.  
I simply nodded and walked inside the room, hoping it's the last one. Those just were some documents, how much protection does it need?  
"Those documents are really fascinating." Dean said as he walked toward a dark wooden desk that was in the room. Oh god, he's going to start to talk now, isn't he?

"I can only imagine." I said as I watched him getting a metal chest up on the desk, unlocking it with another key. Must be the documents.

"I know! Some of those documents go back to the rebirth of our order in 1191 and some are from the French revolution, telling about noble assassins or the acts of the order is those periods of time!" Dean said in excitement. 

"French revolution, huh?" I said as I looked at the documents he laid on the desk. So that's the big deal? Greenie wants to read tales?  
As I looked through the documents of the French Revolution and the American Revolutionary War, a certain name caught my eyes.  
   
**_Arno Victor Dorian._**  
_Was a member of the Parisian Brotherhood during the time of the French revolution. It is believed he had seen and used a piece of Eden._  
_As an assassin he was following his own way, killing his own targets without the permission of the council which led him to be exiled of the Brotherhood._  
_Seeing the country falling apart, Arno wanted to make justice, to help the people of the torn apart country._

 _By 1794, Arno returned to the Brotherhood and eventually gained the rank of Master Assassin._  
_It is noted that Arno was skilled at Stealth and tactics_.  
_'The Creed of the Assassin Brotherhood teaches us that nothing is forbidden to us. Once, I thought that meant we were free to do as we would. To pursue our ideals, no matter the cost. I understand now. Not a grant of permission. The Creed is a warning.'_ \- A record from Arno's journal.

"-ar. Mr. Frye? Jacob?" I lifted my eyes as I heard Dean calling my name.

"Yes?"

"Are you with me?" He asked me.

"Certainly." I answered with a smile and started to walk around the room as he continued to talk. This Arno sounded like an interesting assassin, not following the rules but wanting justice. It reminded me of myself a bit.  
_'Wouldn't mind to meet with him.'_ I thought amused.  
"What is it?" I asked as I noticed a golden looking orb behind glass. It was glowing, what a weird artifact.

"Oh, that's a piece of Eden I'm doing a research on. It's a really fascinating artifact. This one is assumed to wield the power of time travel. Imagine, being able to do such a thing!"

"Yes..." I said quietly as I looked at the glowing artifact. I reached a hand to touch the glass with my finger.

"Just, please be carf-!" Dean started to warn me as I accidentally made the stand to fall. I quickly reached a hand to catch the orb but it hit the ground. The next thing I remember is hearing a complete silence as a strong pulse sent me backwards, making me hit the wall, then everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned in pain as I opened my eyes, my head was killing me. What happened? I just remember looking through some documents and then nothing.  
I tried to stand up but I felt too much blurred. "Dean.. What was that..?" I asked quietly.  
No answer.  
"Dean?" I frowned and tried to focus my eyes. I was.. in a middle of a street? I heard people talking around me but couldn't understand a word. The streets looked so... different.  
There were almost no carriages, not to say the whole street looked like a long road with old looking houses. 

I slowly started to walk in the street, trying to get over my horrible headache. God, it felt like I was after a night of drinking with my Rooks.  
I almost fell down to the ground as I bumped into someone.  
"Casse-toi!" The guy I bumped into yelled at me as he walked away. I have no idea what he just said but I guess it wasn't a compliment. Where the hell was I?

"Bloody hell..." I mumbled annoyed as I noticed a flag hanging from one of the roofs. A French flag. I was in France?  
Man, that's a heck of hangover I'm having right now.  
_**This one is assumed to wield the power of time travel. Imagine, being able to do such a thing!**_  
Shit. This over joy guy was right. This bloody thing sent me to France. But in which time period was I? And more importantly, how do I get back?  
Once I'm back in London I'm going to get Henry for this.

I continued to walk in the odd-looking streets, thinking what to do now. I never was a guy of a plan, for this I got Evie and Greenie.  
I stopped walking as I spotted a place that looked like a pub. _'Well, a drink couldn't hurt considering the situation.'_ I thought with amused smile on my face and walked inside the pub.  
Lucky me, the owner had a basic understanding of English so I could order myself a beer.

"You! Not one more drop until your bill is paid."  
I turned my head around to see who was the owner yelling on, seeing a guy trying to walk in. He was wearing a hood but I still could see the pissed look on his face.

"Calm down. He's with me." Another guy said and walked toward the hooded man. I wish I could understand what they were saying.  
I frowned as I felt something in one my pockets, just now I noticed the extra weight and reached my hand to see what it was.

"You bloody bastard.." I mumbled as I took the thing out of my pocket. It was this cursed artifact.

"You alright sir?" 

"Yes." I answered, surprised I could understand, not to say to talk.  
So this thing makes me learn a whole new language but can't send me back to London? And Evie dares to ask me why I hate looking for those damned pieces.

"... and recover the lost manuscript. I'll meet you in three days time." I heard those two guys talking but didn't pay it too much attention, I just want to enjoy my beer.  
"To your health Arno."  
I froze as I heard this name. Arno?  
I quickly turned my head again to look at the two guys who were drinking wine. Now looking at the hooded guy, it was so obvious he's an assassin. How could I miss it?  
_'Arno Dorian huh? Thank you glowing apple.'_ I thought amused and stood up, walking in Arno's direction as the other guy left.

"Arno Dorian I suppose?" I asked with a smile as I placed my beer on the table and sat in front of him. It was written in the document that Arno have seen a piece of Eden in his life. If I was lucky enough, this piece will help me return to London.

"And you are?" He lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Jacob Frye. A pleasure to meet you." I smiled as I took off my hat. "I'm a member of the British Brotherhood."

Arno looked at me for a few moments before he sighed. "What you want from me?" He asked.

"Well, I need your help. I heard the nice conversation you had with this friend of yours, I'm looking for a certain... relic, and what you're looking for might help me." I explained with a smile before taking another sip from my beer.

Arno looked at me for another moment before he chuckled and stood up. "Not going to happen British boy." He said. Was my French accent that terrible?  
"Ask someone else who's still an assassin."

"What do you mean 'still'?" I asked him in wonder.

"I was exiled from the brotherhood and right now, this is the last thing I worry about. Now, if you'll kindly excuse me." He looked at me one last time before he walked away.  
Like hell I'm letting him off this easily. I'm not asking you, Arno Dorian.  
My mouth formed to a smirk, no one said I couldn't follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to write chapter three..  
> I've been really busy, but I'm glad I managed to finally sit down and write it.  
> Also spoilers alert for Dead Kings DLC, this fanfic is basically telling the story of Dead Kings with Jacob in it.  
> Enjoy the reading!~

I followed Arno, making sure he won't notice me. I wasn't the best at stealth but it looks like I was good enough since he's yet to see me.  
He's going to find a piece of Eden, I'm sure of it.  
And I'm going to use it to make this damn artifact return me back to London so I can kick Henry's bloody arse.

 _'What is he doing?'_ I thought as I watched him getting into an underground entrance. Is that the tomb he and this guy were talking about?  
I quietly walked after him, I wasn't sure if it such a good idea. Then again, when I ever had good ideas?  
Rats were running between my legs as I walked inside the tomb, walking across objects that looked like sort of graves. Why was he so eager to get this manuscript?  
Not to say he told he got exiled from the brotherhood. I remember it was mentioned in the document I read about him. But the question is, how did he return to the brotherhood? And when did he return exactly  
What did Arno Victor Dorian find here exactly?  
Only one way to find out.

"-ot here. Ugh, not here either."  
I could hear a voice echoing between the walls and the faded sound of footsteps.  
Arno. I walked between the dark rooms until I found him. He looked pissed. Perhaps he couldn't find what he was looking for?

"The temple door is nearby. Look at the map!"  
I froze at once as I heard the sound of people making their way to the room. Looks like Arno noticed it as well since he quickly hid behind one of the graves.  
I watched the men as they argued about finding the temple. I really started to wonder what was inside this temple that was such important?  
What kind of power this piece of Eden wields?

"Help!" I could hear the man scream as he was locked, being told to find the temple if he wants to get out of this alive.  
Looks like both Arno and I thought what to do.  
Arno was the first to make a move, he stood up from his hiding spot. The man got scared and started to run, Arno ran after him and I ran after Arno.  
I could hear the man screaming at Arno to leave him alone, that he wouldn't let him get him and then a terrified scream. Then I heard silence.  
I tried to catch my breath as I saw Arno jumping down. So the man fell down. I quietly walked closer in order to see what Arno was up to now.

"Requiescate in pace." Arno said in amused tone and knelt down next to the man's body, searching through his pockets.  
"It makes no difference to you, does it? You're gone." He said amused as he found what he was looking for and got back up. What was wrong with this guy? It's clear he's been through something bad.  
"The map...Dom Poirier's list of stolen relics in the Abbey Library. The manuscript must be on it!"  
I thought what to do next when I accidentally made a small rock roll down, Arno noticed it and looked up.

 _'Shit..'_ He noticed me. I had no choice but jump down as well, walking to his direction.

"You again. What are you doing here? Why did you follow me?" Arno demanded to know. I sighed deeply. There was no easy way out of this one.

"I told you I'm looking for a certain relic."

"So you followed me? Even though I told you to leave me alone?" Arno said as he looked at me, it was clear he was pissed off. With that look, he reminded me a bit of Evie when she was getting mad at me.

"Yes...?" I answered and sighed again. "Look, we can help one another. I'll help you get this manuscript, I'll get the relic I'm looking for and everyone is happy. So what you say?" I asked with a smile.  
Arno looked at me for something that felt like a minute before he sighed deeply.

"Alright. I'll help you get your damn relic but then I don't want to see you again, am I clear British boy?" He crossed his arms.  
I simply nodded with an amused smile. It was easier than I thought.

"And I got a name French boy. I'm Jacob. Jacob Frye." I reached my hand toward him.

"Arno Dorian." Arno shook my hand. So we just started a new page, that was better than our first meeting earlier.

"So where are we going now, Arno?" I asked him.

"To Abbey Library, just follow me and be quiet." He warned me, I simply smiled again.

"Lead the way French boy."

 

"So, what's your story, Arno Dorian?" I asked him as we walked in the streets toward the Abbey.

"Didn't I tell you to stay quiet?" Arno asked me annoyed before he sighed deeply. "What do you want to know Jacob Frye?" He asked me as he kept walking, not even bothering to look at me.

"Well, let's start with your cold attitude." I said a bit annoyed myself.  
Arno stopped walking and now looked at me, clearly not pleased.

"How and why I act is none of your business." Was all he said before he begun to walk again. I rolled my eyes and walked after him. This guy was such a git.  
Is he really the great Arno Dorian I read about?  
We reached the Abbey and snuck in. I watched Arno killing a few soldiers as we made our way in. The guy was really good at stealth, I'll give him that.  
We walked toward a dark wood desk and I opened the drawer.

"Nothing.." I mumbled annoyed.

"Not yet." Arno said and reached his hand into the drawer, looking for something.  
I could notice his amused smile as we heard a 'click' sound and Arno took out a journal.

"What does it say?" I asked as he opened it and started to read.

"It reads: 'Condrocet Manuscript, located in the old red house.' and then a name - Léon."  
I frowned. It sounded like lots of rubbish to me.

"What does it mean?" I asked him, Arno looked at me with this amused smile again.

"Well, that's what we're going to find out, Jacob Frye."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took me such a long time to write this chapter! >~<  
> But I hope you all would like this chapter, in this chapter the boys are finally meeting Léon!  
> And I’d try to write the next chapter as soon as I can…  
> Enjoy the reading!~

Arno and I walked in the streets, I didn't know where he was leading me so I had no other choice but to trust him.  
He didn't talk much, and most of the time he walked ahead of me, forcing me to follow him like a lost puppy. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to this guy.   
This guy, Arno, he was different than what I imagined. Something bad clearly happened in his life, and I wonder what it was to make him act...well, like a bloody bastard. From what I read about him, he did follow his own version of the creed during his years as an Assassin, something which lead to his exile. But he cared about the people of France and helped them fight for justice. 

So, where was this kind-hearted guy now?  
I wanted to meet him, not this cynical cold-hearted git.

“Do you find me so interesting that you keep staring at me?” Arno’s voice made me snap out of my daydream.

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

“Oh, really?” I could hear an amusement in his tone. Could it be a hint of a smile on his face?

I didn’t have too much time to wonder about it, we stopped walking as we reached a certain house in the street.  
Arno knocked at the door, getting greeted by a pair of green eyes.  
“Hello, does Léon lives here?” He asked the man.

“He ain’t in.” The man answered and quickly closed the peephole.  
Arno knocked at the door again, it sounded like he’s about to break the door.

“We haven't seen him for days, leave us in peace.” The man said and closed the peephole again. I rolled my eyes, this led us to nowhere.

“Has he been arrested again?” I turned to look at an old looking woman which approached us.

“Not that we know of.” Arno and I answered together, we looked at each other and couldn’t help but smile.

“Good friends I see.” The woman noted. Me? A good friend of this depressed French boy? Like hell.

“A lot of people would like to see his hands cut off. He's a vicious thief, that one.” She said as she walked past us to lighten up the lantern at the entrance to the house.

“I need his help,” Arno said as he looked at her.

“He went out to the windmill yesterday, I have not seen him since. Give him my name, Madame Margot.” Madame Margot smiled at us.

“Thank you.” Arno thanked her while I simply nodded. I have no idea where it is, but I’m guessing ‘Prince Charming’ here knows the way.

“And please,” we stopped walking as Madame Margot spoke to us again “tell him to come home.” She asked us.  
We both simply nodded and walked away, as usual, I simply followed after Arno.

 

We reached a place with an old looking windmill. This Léon is supposed to be here?  
“And ideas?” I asked Arno as he looked around, he signalled me to stay quiet. Looks like he found something.  
I walked closer to him and heard some soldiers talking. There’s a tunnel underneath us, and one of them got the key to the gate.  
Simple, we kill the soldiers and get the key.

I was thinking how to approach the soldiers when Arno threw a smoke bomb, quickly walking to the soldier and taking away his key.  
“Let’s go.” He told me as he walked toward the said entrance to the tunnel.

“After you,” I said and followed.

Arno unlocked the gate and looked at me. “Stay quiet.” He warned me. I simply nodded as I rolled my eyes and walked after him inside the tunnels.  
As we walked in we saw beneath us a group of raiders, it seems like they’re looking for something.  
I couldn’t care less and it seems like neither did Arno. All we had on our mind is to find this guy called Léon.

I couldn’t help but be amazed from Arno’s stealth skills. He killed the raiders in our away in such silence to not get us into unnecessary conflict. I could understand now why he was called a master of stealth.  
If it was up to me, I’d probably have already got us into a fight with those foolish raiders. They kept talking about finding a door.

What was so important about this door that they were so eager to find it?  
Even though I did have a hunch what was behind it, perhaps it was a piece of Eden, but there’s also the chance that it was just some kind of treasure.

_“You ever met a noble, Léon?”_ We stopped walking as we heard a voice talking. We looked at each other before walking quietly to the source, trying to hear the conversation.  
I was surprised from what I saw.  
Was the man talking to a little kid? This kid is Léon?

“You ever heard a noble talk? Descended from God they were. Threads of gold arced from between their blessed legs into holy chamber pots.” The man continued to talk, Léon was struggling to break free from the hold of two raiders that were holding him still.  
How did this kid manage to get into this trouble?

“And then Léon?” I could see the amused smile on the man’s face as he moved his finger across his neck. I turned to look at Arno, he didn’t seem to care too much.  
Why would he? All the executions he must have seen during this war, and I’m sure he was responsible for some of them. After all, he fought to free France.

“Fountains of rubles spilled from their necks and rained down upon all of France. Now, a man born deep within the lowest circle of Hell can rise to the very top of Olympus itself.”  
I looked at Arno again, just what did you see during this war Arno Dorian?

“Unhand me bastard!” I turned my head to look back down at Léon who kept struggling to break free. This kid got spirit, that’s for sure.

“Is that what you want, little man, to rise up? I see it in you. Ambition. You're just like me.” The man smiled amused at the kid. This man was a fool.  
I wanted to jump down and beat this man and those raiders and get Léon out of this place. But Arno’s hand stopped me. I turned to look at him, I was annoyed.  
Is he out of his mind? This kid is going to die if we won’t do something.

“Not yet.” He whispered to me.  
I had no choice but to take a deep breath and nod. I hope you got a plan Arno, because right now we need one.  
Does he even care about the fact that this kid is in a great danger? Because it doesn’t seem like that.

“Rose.” I heard now another voice, a few men approached now to Rose and Léon.

"Commandant Bonaparte."

"Any progress to report?" The commandant asked him as they started to walk, the two raiders dragged Léon aside.

"Only this," Rose said as he gestured his arm toward a wall full of weird looking symbols. Those symbols didn't seem to make any sense.  
I saw the commandant taking out a key, trying to match its shape to the symbols engraved on the wall in front of them.

"Find me the door that this key unlocks and I shall reward you beyond your wildest dreams." The commandant spoke to Rose.

"What is behind the door?!" Léon demanded, well the kid just asked exactly what I wanted to know as well.  
The two men turned to look at him, the Commandant noticing him for the first time.

"This is our little trespasser?" the commandant asked Rose as he approached Léon.

"Who are you calling little?! I'm nearly as tall as-" I'm starting to like this kid more and more, he reminded me of myself. If I could I'd ask him to join my Rooks.

"Hush!" the commandant said annoyed, making Léon stay quiet.  
I looked at Arno again, he stayed calm as he was before. Is this guy for real? When I thought I might get along with him he always proves me wrong.

"You need to learn... a bit of diplomacy. Rose, I trust you'll show the boy to the surface?" the Commandant told Rose as he walked away with his soldiers.

"Of course Commandant." Rose said and waited for the soldiers to leave before approaching his raiders which still held Léon.  
It was quiet but I could still hear him telling them to kill him.

"What?! No! Let me go!" Léon tried to fight against those raiders again. I'm not going to let them kill him, I wanted to yell at Arno that we have to do something but he jumped down, running quietly. I smiled and followed him. At least French boy is finally moving his arse.  
We could hear the two men arguing who’s going to kill him as we quietly approached them.

Arno signalled me to stay at my place as he tried to approach closer, I was again amazed by how quietly he moves, not making a single sound or movement that would make the two men notice him.

“The ghosts of the kings!” I couldn’t help but chuckle as I heard Léon saying in terror. Looks like he noticed Arno.  
I could see Arno rolling his eyes before standing up, killing the two raiders. I got out of my hiding spot and the two of us approached Léon.

“Stay back monster!” Léon yelled at Arno, I couldn’t help but smile in amusement.

“I am not a ghost. Madame Margot sent me.” Arno tried to reason him as I tried my best not to laugh.

“Madame Margot? You’re trying to confuse me!” Léon protested.  
I couldn’t help it anymore and started to laugh. Arno gave me an annoyed look before looking back at Léon. He was about to speak was stopped by few more raiders who ran into the room. 

“Intruder!”  
I quickly took out my gun and shot some of them, Arno killed the other half with his sword.

“Still confused lad?” I smiled at Léon as he looked at the two of us amazed.

“Quickly! We have to hide!” He said as Arno unlocked the door, letting him out.

"Not so fast," Arno said as we followed the kid.

"We're looking-"

"You're looking." I corrected him, Arno rolled his eyes.

" **I'm looking** for a manuscript. It was taken from a tomb under Saint-Denis."

"I have it." Léon said as he walked quickly, we're behind him. "It's in my fortress, we can get it later."  
We stopped walking as soon as Léon as stopped as well, turning to look at us.

"How did you do all that? You two are the best fighters I've ever seen!" He said amazed, I could notice a spark in his brown eyes.

"I wouldn't go that far." Arno quickly said.

I frowned. Wouldn't go that far? He was an outstanding assassin, even if he's a complete git.

"I would go that far." I said, I might have imagined it but I think Arno chuckled from my comment.

"Where did you two train?" Léon asked us as we started to walk again.

"Paris."

"Crawley."   
We both answered, looking at each other. I couldn't help but wonder what Arno has been through in his training. To train in Paris in a middle of such a brutal and chaotic revolution.

"Wow!" Léon said amazed and then chuckled. "I practice behind our house, I don't really have anyone to train with. All the freedom fighters are in Paris, like you two."  
The conversation went on, mostly about how Léon ended up in the orphanage. The kid was sure his parents are going to come back once the war is over. I couldn’t tell him the truth, that they’re not coming back and it looked like Arno had the same thought.  
We both stopped walking again as Léon stopped again, he knelt down and moved away things that looked like rotting corpses. What was this kid up to?

"For now, we're going to need weapons." He said as he reached his arms into a small looking cave.

"Just leave that to the professionals-" Arno begun to say but stopped as Léon got out the thing he was looking for.  
I looked at it as well, it was a weapon for sure, I don't know what is it doing, but I want it.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Arno and I asked together as we looked surprised at Léon. This kid could really fit in my Rooks, too bad he's from a different time.

"I stole it from two raiders yesterday, I hid it here." Léon smiled as he handed Arno the gun. Wait why is Arno getting the gun? I want one as well!

"This is a fine gun." Arno said with a smirk as he checked out the gun.

"Let me try." I said as I crossed my arms.  
Arno chuckled and shook his head. "Not a chance, Frye."

"You're a mean person, Arno Dorian."

"Trying my best." Arno said sarcastically as he continued to check the gun.

"Yes, it's a great weapon. I know what I'm doing." Léon smiled at us.

"Oh? Which is?" I asked him amused. I'm starting to like this kid more and more.

"Saving France of course!" Léon answered, "Now that you two are here, it's going to be a lot easier." He smiled at us and started to run again.  
I noticed Arno looked concerned, what was going through his mind?

"Listen-" He begun to say, Léon stopped and turned to look at him.

"What?" Léon asked him.

I looked back at Arno, he looked like he's thinking about what to say. "We have to get that manuscript first. To protect it from the enemies of France." He said with a playful smile on his face.  
I looked at him in disbelief, he's using this kid to get what he wants, I didn't expect that from him.

"All right! We need to get above ground." Léon said with a cheerful smile and started to run again.

I gave Arno a look, grabbing his arm as he walked past me. "He's just a kid. Lying to him, Arno?" I asked annoyed.  
"We need this damn manuscript, Frye, you don't like it? No one forces you to stay." He said and made me let go of his arm, continuing to walk.  
I sighed deeply and followed him.

Sometimes, I really hate this guy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Okay, so...after a month vacation in Japan and a bit of working her ass off my friend finally wrote a chapter for the story :)  
> We are really sorry for the big delay. Japan is so big, we didn't have even a minute and then we were busting our asses off at work.
> 
> I'll also try to write something for "Love through time" but currently have a terrible writer's block..  
> I don't want to abandon the fic so I'll either as my friend for help or start a little game of "how do you think the story should continue" if anyone will be up to it.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy <3

“What is this kid doing?!” Arno asked annoyed as we tried to catch up with Léon, we could hear him telling the raiders he escaped and they’d try to catch him. Man, I love this kid.  
  
“I think he’s testing us, Dorian.” I said amused.  
  
“Testing us? Does it look like the time and place for such a foolish thing, Frye?” He complained as we stopped at once when we noticed a group of raiders ahead of us.  
Arno took the weapon Léon gave him earlier and aimed it at them.  
I whistled as he shot, leaving a cloud of dust afterwards.  
  
“Now that is a fine weapon. When would I get my turn?”  
  
Arno smiled at me a sweet looking smile, for a second he actually looked like prince charming. “Never Frye.” And that sweet second is over.  
I rolled my eyes and jumped down, followed by Arno.   
  
“Here he is.” I said quietly as I spotted Léon, he managed to get caught again. Not so surprising after how he yelled everywhere that he managed to get free.  
Arno looked at me, I nodded, understanding what he wants to say. We actually were a good team, but it could be more fun if Arno wouldn’t be such an annoying asrehole.  
We jumped down, fighting the remaining raiders, Arno with his sword and I with my cane sword.  
  
“Wow, you two are better than all the stories!” Léon said as we reached the locked door to free him again.  
Me and Arno looked at each other, smiling.  
“  
You’re not so bad fighter Frye.”  
  
“You as well Dorian.”  
  
“If you're done flirting…” Léon said as he started to walk, “we should get going.” I could hear the amusement in his voice and I could feel the blush over my cheeks.  
  
“We were not flirting.” We both objected. I can’t believe it, one thing we are both agreeing on!  
Léon turned his head and gave us a smile, Arno and I walking after him.

 

 

We continued to walk through the tunnels, I was thinking when are we finally going to be back on the surface when a voice echoing disturbed my thoughts. Arno and I stopped at once, stopping Léon as well and kneeled down, hiding behind a wall.  
I watched the commandant walking as another soldier followed him, clearly the commandant didn’t look too much happy.  
  
"Why do you employ such a man as Rose to find the temple? He cares nothing for us or our aims! If I in your place I would not pander to such-!"  
  
"What does a rat want?" The commandant asked the soldier, holding up a half-eaten apple.  
  
"Food of course!" The soldier answered him and took the apple, throwing it to the rats near us, they quickly ran to the apple, beginning to eat it.

I didn't understand what the point of this question is or what it has to do with anything.  
"Ah, you appeal to their self-interest. But you have miscalculated." The commandant said and  
took the soldier's gun, he aimed at the rats that were in a puddle of oil and fired, making the rats’ burn to death.  
I noticed Arno getting Léon closer to himself to protect him, I couldn't help but find it a bit amusing. Looks like he still got some of his old self inside of him.

"I know the human animal." The commandant spoke again. "What you fear, what you love. Is rose a bad man? Undoubtedly. But I, Napoleon, can control him and turn him to what is best for France."  
Talking about a big head, this guy reminds me a bit of Starrick. Just thinking about him made me want to punch something.  
"The masses will gladly renounce their freedom if all can entertain the hope of rising to the top. With the artifact inside the temple, I will bring them the illusion of hope. And I'll lead us to glory."  
I watched the two men as they walked away. The artifact inside this temple... so this is the artifact Arno found!  
If we can find it before this git, perhaps it can bring me back to London.

"We have to stop him and save the people of France!" Léon said.  
I sighed amused. The kid is right, I need this artifact, but more importantly, it can't fall into the hands of this man.  
  
Arno stopped us both as we started to walk. "Rescuing them only delays the inevitable." He said.  
  
"What is wrong with you?!" Léon said annoyed.  
  
Arno grabbed into his shoulders, looking into his eyes. "You're going to get yourself killed for nothing little man!"  
  
Now I grabbed his shoulder. "Do you hear yourself Dorian?" I hissed. I had enough of his attitude.  
"You're willing to let these people die by the hand of this madman when you can stop it? Have you lost your bloody mind completely?! What about saving your people? Helping them?!"  
What happened to the Arno Dorian I want to meet so badly?  
  
"I can't do it Frye!" Arno yelled at me. "Saving them won't solve anything!"  
  
Léon made Arno let go of him. "Well, if you can't do it then I can!" He said annoyed and ran away.  
  
"Léon! Wait!" Arno yelled and then he sighed deeply.  
  
I looked at him annoyed. "I don't understand you at all. How are you not willing to help those people?"  
  
"Never compromise the Brotherhood. Ever heard of this rule? This artifact is talking about, there’s no way something good would come out of it. We don’t need the destruction it might bring.”  
  
I glared at him. “Don’t you tell me this rubbish Dorian. Rules were made to be broken.” I said annoyed and started to walk, we need to find a way back to the surface and find Léon for this bloody manuscript so I can go on and find this artifact. Now that I know where to look for, I don’t need this bloody git anymore.  
I stopped for a moment and turned my head slightly to look at him.  
  
“And I don’t listen to someone speaking those tenants when he is no longer an assassin nor **worthy** for this title,” I said and kept walking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooooooooo!!!!  
> Okay, soooooo  
> The works in my account haven't been up updated for a while, I know.  
> But I do have a few updates -  
> 1\. This fic is now going to be rewrited and posted on my friend's account.  
> She didn't have one for a while but decided to open one finally!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539287/chapters/38745950  
> 2\. I'll post a new chapter for 'Love Through Time' by next Saturday, so please wait for it!  
> For time being, have a comic which was posted on our blog.  
> I purple you, and thank you so much for your patience! <3


End file.
